


A Great Escape

by Aku13



Series: Uknown Origins [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Escape, Jedi, Science Fiction, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aku13/pseuds/Aku13
Summary: Your favorite clone trooper is back to tell you the story of how he escapes a clone base.





	A Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> refer here to part one
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555421

Journal Entry 1

It certainly has been a while but plunging the galaxy into an all out war is a full-time job. About a year has past since I’ve had time to update the old journal. It’s been a wild ride comprising of random shootouts and hiding out from both the Republic and the CIS. It turns out being deserters paints a major target on your back. Thankfully Jango had thought of a plan just in case he died…Phase One was for any remaining “clones” loyal to him to make their way to Dxun. Phase Two would be revealed on the successful execution of Phase One. Our new handler who gave us Jango’s final order was an old friend and fellow mandalorian Kal Skirata. He also happens to be my former squamate Skirata’s namesake but more on that later. The trouble with trying to follow a plan of a deadman is trying to survive said plan. Speaking of plan I need to break into a Republic stronghold..Fun times, as always this is Ordo signing off.

  


Journal Entry 2

Today was a busy day I did some hunting, cleaned my gear, launched an assault on a fortified Republic base all before the dinner bells and alarms rung. All went according to plan strangely enough. Which was a nice change of pace, ever since Fett was killed things have gone from bad to worse. Thankfully Kal was around to keep us on the proper course. After all he was the one to pick us up just before the Clone Wars officially started. If it wasn't for him the boys and I may would've been deployed on Geonosis and then who knows where we’d end up after. The story of our grand escape is full of intrigue and amazement. After all it isn't everyday a handful of clones break out of one of the most secure military bases this side of Coruscant. It all started with your favorite trooper devising a plan.

  


The Great Escape

Now when I mentioned how I planned to break out of a extremely secure cloning facility/ military base that houses I may have exaggerated for dramatic effects a little. In all honesty escaping was a lot easier than I expected. First thing was first we all had to return to Kamino after we completed Operation Wake-Up. You may be asking yourself “why return to the very base you're going to be escaping from if you're already off world.” I will tell you audience: currently we are listed as on assignment if we go too long without reporting in we will be listed asawol. If we go a certain amount of time without returning then we get designated as deserters. Returning to Kamino gives us time to rest and restock. My plan was to await for our next deployment and alter the details held in the command center. This will give us a major head start on heading to Dxun while simultaneously sending whoever may be sent after us in the opposite direction. Our tech specialist Phia was tasked with hacking into the Republic Navigation, Encounters, and Tactics network(aka the NET) and altering deployment records for us. A simple but effective plan that yours truly had thought up, but there is a catch. The NET was only accessible from local consoles inside the command center. He desperately needed a distraction because access to the command center is heavily restricted. Luckily for us a Jedi had dropped in suddenly and more importantly unannounced. I think his name was Kenobi but that's not important. What is important is guards were dispatched from the command wing to the cloning facility because apparently Kenobi picked a fight with Jango. While those two going at it the guards were dispatched to break it up. One such guard was Bralor, he would keep an eye on the guards and signal when they returned.  Phia and I made our way the command center. Sure enough it was mostly deserted since no active missions were underway. While Phia went on to unlock the door I kept watch, once the door open the mission officially started. Bralor and Azra made up team two and was responsible for grabbing as much supplies the two of them could manage to carry to the ship. Tazemin and Karidd were team three and had to secure a ship and were the pilots. Phia and I were team one, each team had only 10 minutes to complete each task and regroup at the ship. Unfortunately there was an unforeseen complication. Tazemin and Karidd were able to get to a transport ship that was being retrofitted. It was a safer than running to landing pad and stealing a ship, but they had to hope the retrofit wasn't anything critically important. Of course the star map was being reconfigured, the tech who was conducting the retro fit was easy enough to knock out and the ship was moved into position. 5 minutes into the mission Azra and Bralor made it to the ship with two massive crates full of supplies. Now Phia and I were the only ones left to wait on, another 4 minutes pass and Phia runs outside past me shouting “The job is done, 45 seconds left.” I shook my head and ran toward the rally point. I knew we wouldn't make it in time so I chose to take a shortcut, we took a detour outside and jumped off of the nearest platform. Strangely enough on the way down I saw a robed fellow hanging by a wire and climbing up. After what was way too of a fall long we landed in a tilted clone troop transport. As it turns out Karidd bet 20 credits we’d make a dramatic escape and Tazemin paid up as we radioed about the detour. Honestly I'm still surprised we made that jump, it’s almost like a outside force altered things in our favor. But I digress, soon after we were off world and on comms with Kal. The next phase of our plan was simple we head to the coordinates inputed into the NET and hitch a ride to meet up with Kal. Jango would meet us after his business on Geonosis was concluded. Or at least that was the plan, what ended up actually happening was Jango was followed by the jedi to Geonosis and all contact with him ceased. We never saw Jango after that, he was killed by a jedi by the name of Mace Windu on Geonosis. Kal was the one who would also inform us that we accomplished our true mission of starting a massive conflict. The Clone Wars had officially begun, while its not the name I would've chosen it is nice to know all that hard work didn’t go to waste. 

  


Journal Entry 2.5

Escaping from Kamino was maybe a bit easier than it should have been back then. But after our little escape and the war starting up soon after the place is practically a fortress. Speaking of fortresses it turns out the rally point Kal was sent us to was once a Mandalorian stronghold used in the war against the Old Republic. According historical archives it was one of the first battles where mandalorians and jedi fought one another on a large scale. The planet Dxun has been a site of many battles over the course of its history, but more importantly it has always been a secret home for us mandalorians to built up our strength and replenish numbers. For the time being we should be safe here as long as the hungry man-eating lifeforms don't get too close. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little short but rest assured there shall be an update in the very near future. As always thank you for reading


End file.
